Kim vs NegaKim
by Aero Tendo
Summary: What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil? Read on to find out!
1. Chap 1: The Beginning of a very bad time

_**Kim vs Nega-Kim**_

AN: Remember when Drakken cloned Kim? Remember when Drakken open a tv-based dimensional portal? I do, and it was both of that made me wonder... What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil?

_**Chapter One: The Beginning of a very bad time**_

**(Middleton)**

It was a normal day for Kim, she was hanging out with her best friend and boyfriend, Ron. Monique along with Felix were sitting with them at their usual table on Wednesday after school eating some food at Bueno Nacho with Rufus happily eating his fair share.

(meanwhile)

Drakken was tweaking one of his new inventions with Shego lazily reading a villain magazine. Suddenly Drakken laughed and said, "At last! It is completed!"

Shego looked annoyed at the interruption and says, "What is it Dr. D?" to which Drakken turns and says, "My dimensional attenuator! It will allow me to open portals to other dimensions! Dimensions in to which I will find some things in which to conquer the world and finally defeat Kim Possible along with that annoying buffoon!"

Drakken doesn't wait for a one of Shego's comments before he pulls a switch and a portal appears, through which a figure comes flying through it as if propelled by a great force.

Shego is on her feet immediately with Drakken looking puzzled until he cries out, "Kim Possible! What! How did you get here?"

Kim is not dressed in normal mission clothes that they are both familiar with; she was dressed in a white armor top with an armor-like version of her cargo pants. She was also wearing a helmet with a red visor over her right eye to which she turns and looks at Drakken and Shego before she smiles with a nasty curl to it before she flips over to where Drakken is instead of taking on Shego.

The odd Kim grabs the device away from Drakken just before three more figures come through the portal. Again, they are odd-looking but immediately recognizable as Ron, Shego and Drakken!

The armored Kim snarls and turns off the device before she says with a dark voice, "Ron! I thought you told me you could deal with those goodie-two shoes!"

This surprises Drakken and Shego, so Shego says, "Just what is going here?" Then as she looks at her Drakken before Drakken just shrugs and says, "I don't know Shego."

The weirdly dressed Kim grabs Drakken by the collar and lifts him up until he is dangling by his feet and she says, "I am Nega-Kim! Ron and I exist to take over or destroy the world and we don't CARE which order we do it in!" She tosses Drakken to Shego's feet and points at the other Drakken and Shego to say, "And those two are your mirror counterpoints in the dimension you so nicely opened up into!" Nega-Kim shouts, "Let's go Nega-Ron! We have a lot to do if we plan on taking over this world!"

Nega-Ron shouts back, "Right behind you NKP!" before he tosses an unusual looking ball that emits sparkly smoke before it explodes deafeningly with a very bright flash that is enhanced by the sparkles in the smoke. In short it left everyone but the Nega's temporarily blinded and hard of hearing.

After everyone gets their senses back, the good Drakken and good Shego look at their evil counterpoints for a few awkward moments until Shego says, "Way to go Nega-Drakken! You have just unleashed the most evil and unstoppable team that my world has ever known and feared into YOUR reality!"

Drakken yells, "Who are you calling Nega-Drakken! I am Dr. Drakken, evil super genius and if anyone is going to rule the world, it is going to be me!"

Shego is just looking hard at the good Shego who looks just like her when she had been on Team Go, with only a slight costume change to more along the style she currently wore. Good Shego looks back at her and says, "I see that Nega-Shego adopted the use of my power's colors as her style of clothes... I always thought she, er, you would have used different colors."

Shego growls and says, "Oh, and like YOUR taste in clothes and colors is SO much better, and stop calling me Nega-Shego! I am just Shego! How about I just call you Goodie-Shego? I bet you wouldn't like that!"

Goodie Shego just smiles and says, "Go ahead, Nega-Kim already calls Drakken and I that anyway." This just makes Shego growl and light her hands, which makes Goodie Shego light hers as well before Goodie Drakken says, "Enough of this! We shouldn't be fighting! We need to get Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron back to OUR dimension before they do great harm to this dimension!"

Both Shegos lower their hands and extinguish their green fires at the same time before Drakken walks up to Goodie Drakken and says, "Wait a minute! This is MY lair, so I say what we do! Besides what if I want to have the Negas join up with us to conquer the world?"

Goodie Drakken says in a calm voice, "They will destroy you first because they hate US, and secondly they don't need you, they are perfectly capable of doing massive damage and getting anything in the world that they want by themselves."

Drakken growls in frustration and says, "Fine! But the minute you four go back, I will resume trying to take over the world!"

The goodies take a look at each other before they look back at their counterparts and say, "You've got a deal. Help us send the Nega Kim and Ron back to our dimension and you can resume your normal functions.

Drakken grins and says, "You've got a deal partner" before he reaches out at the same time as his goodie self-does and they shake on it.

* * *

AN: Sorry this is so short but this is JUST the intro chapter. What do you all think? Is this worth continuing? This story is pretty straightforward... Bad guys team up with good versions to defeat the ultimate evil team (Kim and Ron) before they either take over the world or destroy it. After all, what is the point in trying to take over the world if someone destroys it? (from Drakken's point of view).  



	2. Chapter 2: Major Confusion for Everyone

Kim vs Nega-Kim 

AN: Remember when Drakken cloned Kim? Remember when Drakken open a tv-based dimensional portal? I do, and it was both of that made me wonder... What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil?

_**Chapter Two: Major Confusion for Everyone**_

_(Middleton: at Kim's High School)_

Nega-Kim stands outside of her counterpart's school and growls, "So it is still standing…"Nega-Ron puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "I guess the goodie, two-shoes version of you hasn't gotten frustrated enough to destroy the school and all the annoying people in it."

Nega-Kim grabs Nega-Ron's hand and starts to crush it as she says, "Don't touch me like that."

Nega-Ron pulls his hand away easily and flexes his hand, which makes it revert back to normal, having already crushed to pulp when he was on his first mission with Kim. He looks at his cyber-organic hand, which Nega-Wade had crafted for him and then lowers it down to his side before he says, "Well, we should probably change into something less conspicuous for this dimension if we plan on doing anything."

Nega-Kim grins as she looks at Nega-Ron, "Why that gives me a delicious idea…we'll infiltrate this goodie's life and make as wonderful as our life is in our dimension! This is going to be SO much fun!" She then cackles evilly while Nega-Ron laughs along with her before he says, "Yeah, let's see how much it will take for our good selves to crack under what we consider normal!"

The two laughing so evilly draws the attention of Bonnie passing by and she gives them a confused look, as she'd never heard them laughing so… evil, just like her older sisters.

Still, the fact that they were acting so weird in such odd outfits should have been big red flags to Bonnie but she had always thought that Kim was odd to begin with so she ignored those flags in favor of doing more of her usual verbal teasing.

She strides up to them and gives a haughty air as she says, "Well, well, if it isn't Kim Possible and the loser. Just what are you two laughing about now?"

At the first sound of Bonnie's voice and the way she talked to them, they had assumed it was Goodie-Bonnie who had somehow followed them. (Apparently, whether Bonnie is good or evil liked to give KP and RS a hard time.) When they both looked at Bonnie, Kim's first reaction was "What? How did you find us here?"

Bonnie looks at the odd Kim and says, "Hello? You're standing right in front of the school! It is like, so easy to find you that way!"

Nega-Kim growls menacingly at Bonnie and takes a step towards her when Ron's scanner shows that Bonnie's dimensional signature was not the same as theirs. He says, "She's not ours NKP, she's the other one."

Nega-Kim looks at Nega-Ron with a evil grin on her face, "Good, then that means she won't be able to put up a good defense against us. I've been wanting to give that witch Bonnie the hurt she deserves."

Bonnie steps back from Nega-Kim as she says, "What are you two talking about?" She sees the crazy look in Nega-Kim's eye and starts to back off a few steps before Nega-Kim leaps at her and she hits the ground hard on her back which knocks the air out of her.

Bonnie looks up at Kim and says, "Kim! You're SO in trouble when I tell Mr. Barkin about this!"

The weird Kim and Ron seem to be surprised at the name and then they both get the most cruel look upon their faces before Nega-Kim looks down at Bonnie and the last words she'd remember were, "Good, and please give this to him for me…" and the next thing Bonnie saw was the strange Kim throwing a punch at her before it all went black.

_(Later)_

Kim and Ron are both in Mr. Barkin's office with Bonnie looking like she'd just been the middle of a vicious catfight and lost. Bonnie was sitting in a chair as far away from Kim and Ron as possible while she shouts, "I tell you Mr. Barkin, Kim Possible and that loser has totally lost it this time! She did this to me!" and points at herself as she removes a bag of ice from over her eye where there was indications that it was going to be quite the painful shiner.

Kim looks stricken at the sight of Bonnie and wonders why Bonnie was accusing her of doing that? Sure she and her had never gotten along all that well but she would never so savagely hurt Bonnie.

Ron looks at Bonnie and then at Kim and says, "Kim, you didn't really do that… did you?"

Bonnie looks angrily at Ron and says, "What is this? Some kind of sick joke? You were there Stoppable and you let her do this!" She then puts on the ice pack over her eye while her clothes look like they'd been mauled by a tiger and Kim hated to even think it but she recognized the tears as something Tiger-Fu might do and she couldn't think of anyone around this area who even knew Tiger-Fu.

Both Kim and Ron look shocked at Ron says, "No way! There is absolutely no way I would have just stood by and let this happen!"

Kim looks at Barkin and says, "Please Mr. Barkin, you have to believe us! It wasn't us!"

Ron hops off his chair, which causes Bonnie to jump fearfully, but Ron only kneeled before the desk of Barkin and cries out, "Please! I throw myself on the mercy of the court!" He cries out a geyser of tears onto the desk, which soaks some of the papers before Barkin can move them out of the way.

Ron looks up at Barkin and begs with outreached hands, "I bet it was evil clones from another dimension! That's gotta be it! Please don't punish us for our evil clones! Oh the humanity!"

Barkin says, "You two both have very good records, both inside and outside of the school but the school rules are clear in this matter. I am afraid that I am going to have to call in your parents Possible and Stoppable and we'll have to discuss this matter further with them."

Both Kim and Ron looked at each other with scared expressions and were both wondering how they got into this situation. Ron says, "KP, I'm scared…" as he sits back down in his seat while Bonnie looks satisfied and mumbles loudly enough for Kim and Ron to hear, "I always knew they would snap one day…"

The only thing that Kim and Ron could do was sit there and wonder what their parents were going to do when they got there.

_(Inside the GYM)_

Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron were laughing hard and after seeing the real Kim and Ron get hauled in by Barkin. Since they knew what their 'goodies' were wearing they had used a outfit morpher made curtsey of Nega-Wade that allowed them to change into exact copies of their goodie selves.

Nega-Kim laughs, "Oh, that was so fun! And the best part is that our goodie counterparts are going to get ALL the blame!"

Nega-Ron laughs along with her, "Yeah, and they will never it was us! Once they're gone we can destroy the place any way we like!"

Nega-Kim grins at Nega-Ron and says, "I always did like way you think…" Nega-Ron smiles back in a evil kind of way and says, "That's why we've been friends for so long… no one else could ever come to matching our kind of evil thoughts."

Nega-Kim laughs and then says, "You're so right, I've never met anyone who even came close to thinking like me except you."

All their laughing had caught the attention of one of Kim's cheerleader friends who was walking through the gym to pick up her cheerleader outfit to have it washed at home. She saw that Kim and Ron were laughing pretty loudly about something and she wondered what the good joke was.

Tara walks towards Kim and Ron and says, "Hey there, what's the joke guys?" As she approaches them she thinks that there is something different about them. They seemed to be acting as if they distrusted her for some reason but she chalked it up to her imagination.

As Tara continued to walk towards Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron, she cursed herself for not noticing Tara's presence sooner. She turned to look at Tara and thought to herself, "You're the joke Tara…" as she remembered the Tara from her own dimension.

Nega-Kim clenched her right hand which was the side Tara couldn't see before she tightens it into a fist as Nega-Ron pretends to be his counterpart to Tara which wasn't all that hard to do since he WAS Ron, just the opposite.

Nega-Ron says, "Oh hey Tara, Kim and I were just laughing at a private joke between us. What are you doing here in the gym? I thought no one was supposed to be here?"

Tara smiles friendly at Ron, as she had liked him ever since the camp, Wannaweep time with Gill. She didn't hear the soft growl from the jealous, Nega-Kim but she could still pick up the hostile vibes that Nega-Kim was sending out. Even the normally sweet and shy Ron seemed to be sending out a weird vibe.

Nega-Ron knew that Nega-Kim was jealous of Tara because in their dimension she was a seriously heavy flirt towards him and the two of them had come to blows more than once until Kim blew up the school using stuff from the lab and some fertilizer from the gardening shed.

Tara says as friendly as she can, "Oh, I just came to pick up my cheerleader outfit from my locker so I could take it home and get it washed in time for the next practice."

Nega-Ron leans forward to flirt with Tara and says, "Speaking of practice, maybe sometime I could come over and we could work on some mad-dog and you teamwork? Just the two of us."

Tara blinks in surprise as she thinks, "Is… Is Ron flirting… suggestively at me?" This makes her suddenly very nervous and she steps back. She says, "Um, maybe… let's talk about this later, ok?" She glances at Kim and their eyes meet, which sends a chill down her spine as the message was clear in those burning eyes, "Touch Ron and you will PAY!"

Tara says, "Um… Bye Ron, Bye Kim… see you at practice!" and she almost runs out of the gym.

As soon as Tara is out of the gym, Nega-Ron bursts out laughing loudly, "Oh, that was just too fun! I bet goodie Ron and Kim are going to be getting some strange looks from Tara at the next practice!"

Nega-Kim growls and hits Nega-Ron in the arm before she says loudly, "You flirted with her just to freak her out?"

Nega-Ron rubs his arm with a hand as he says, "Take it easy NKP, remember where we are… we are in another dimension. Where OUR Tara is a heavy flirt and slut, this Tara is just the opposite and with the look you just gave her. I can only imagine the confusion and fear that Tara is going to give this dimension's Kim and Ron." He turns more towards her and grins, "And our goal is to confuse and hurt this dimension's Kim and Ron before we destroy them isn't it?"

Nega-Kim is still a little upset at the stunt that Nega-Ron just pulled but she understands and says, "Yes… it is and I can't wait to see their faces when they realize that the ones destroying their life was none other than themselves!" They then start to laugh together a most evil laugh that is loud enough to just barely be heard outside of the gym doors.

* * *

**AN:** What do you all think?Aren't Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron just evil? What do you all think is going to happen to Kim and Ron when their parents show up? When Bonnie's parents show up? Can you all just imagine what is going to happen when Kim and Ron meet up with Tara? What other devious things do the Nega's have planned and how far will they get before the good guys from their dimension show up? Read on to find out:) 


	3. Chapter 3: More Chaos!

**Kim vs Nega-Kim**

AN: Remember when Drakken cloned Kim? Remember when Drakken open a TV-based dimensional portal? I do, and it was both of that made me wonder... What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil?

AN2: As of Nov 28th 2005, it is confirmed! There **will **be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice! Boo-yah!

_**Chapter Three: More Chaos!**_

_(Middleton: at Kim's High School)_

Kim, Ron, and Mr. Barkin were still in the office talking about Bonnie when both of her parents and Ron's mother shows up. Ron's mother looks distraught over the news she'd been told while Kim could only imagine what her parents might be thinking about her at that moment.

Mr. Barkin says, "Welcome parents, I normally wouldn't call you all in here but with their good marks I thought it prudent to best find out what the real story is behind all this."

Ron quivers and then cries out, "I didn't do it! We didn't do it! Kim and I were in the hallway at Kim's locker when Bonnie says Kim attacked her!" Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pants and squeaks a "uh-Huh!"

Kim's mother says, "Kim honey? What happened here? You know you can tell us anything..." just before her father says, "Is it that Bonnie girl you're always complaining about and saying is out to get you?" He gets a jab from his wife and she whispers, "You're not helping things honey."

Barkin sits down on the edge of his desk and crosses his arms, "They've been pretty consistent in their story and I've known them for years. They're pretty good kids and if it were just me, I'd just let them off with a stern warning but the regulations require me to suspend them."

Ron's mother says, "Do you really have to do that? You know they're good kids, and they've never been in trouble like this before."

Kim's mother is looking at Kim and Ron in thought before she says, "I think we should hear it from their view before we continue."

Kim says, "Well, around the time of Bonnie's attack, it was just like Ron said. We were at my locker getting books and talking to Wade for a minute. Then we both went to our classes where Mr. Barkin shows up with Bonnie and we got dragged to the office."

Ron says, "It was our evil twins from another dimension! I just know it!" before Kim says, "Amp down Ron, this isn't some sci-fi show we're in." Ron crosses his arms and mumbles, "Fine! Then you tell me how we can be in two different places at once, only one of us was doing something evil like picking a fight with Bonnie." This leaves everyone speechless, as no one knows the answer to that one.

Just then Tara is walking by the office to the lockers and spots Kim, Ron, and their parents with Barkin. She'd already heard from Bonnie as well as seen the shiner but she couldn't believe it until she saw them in the office. Once Tara saw Kim and Ron she gets frightened as she remembers earlier.

Kim waves a hand and says, "Hi Tara" to which surprises everyone when Tara yells, "Don't hurt me Kim! I won't look at Ron ever again!" and runs off quickly.

Everyone just blinks at Tara's reaction with Ron being the most confused and he says, "Where did that come from?" No one had an answer so Mr. Barkin gets up from the desk edge and says, "Excuse me, but I'm going to go find out what is wrong with that young lady."

Barkin leaves the room quietly and after a moment, Kim's father says, "Did you do or say anything to her Kim?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "No, I haven't even seen her since lunchtime and even then we didn't speak."

Kim's mother rubs her chin and says, "There is something strange going on around here and I don't think you two are responsible."

Ron's mother says, "Just what do you think is going on around here then?"

Kim's mother says, "I don't know yet, but Kim and Ron were in here and yet, if my hunch is right, then she is going to say she saw them and that they freaked her out somehow."

Kim's father says, "That makes sense, maybe they've been cloned? But who would clone evil versions of them?"

Kim says, "What about Drakken? He's cloned Ron and I before, but they were mostly mindless, savage creatures. Bonnie said that she talked to them before the bad Kim used tiger-fu on her."

Ron grumbles and says, "I still stand by my evil dimension theory" before crossing his arms and being largely ignored.

Barkin comes back with Tara in tow and says, "You two are free to go. It appears that there are copies of you going about as I just explained to this young lady."

Tara looks nervous as she says, "Are you sure? I mean they looked and seemed so much like them... up until Ron flirted with me and Kim gave me that... chilling stare. I was so scared! I felt like Kim would have killed me on the spot if I'd even so much as said another word to Ron."

Mr. Barkin says, "You told me that it happened just a few minutes ago right? Well these two have been in my office in front of me for the past hour. There is no way it could have been them."

Tara looks at Ron sees in his eyes the sweet self, and not the side that had spooked her. She looks at Kim's eyes next and sees the calm Kim that she was used to but the words of Bonnie still haunted her about how it'd been as if they just snapped. The presence of the adults and the normal Kim and Ron relaxed her some.

Tara thinks back about the meeting and says, "You know... I thought they were laughing a bit odd, I'd say they were laughing evilly but at the time I thought they were just laughing about a joke."

Kim raises an eyebrow and says, "I never laugh evilly" before Ron says as he points at her, "She's right, she couldn't even do a very good one when we were dressed as villains one time."

Tara becomes convinced at that point and says, "Well both of you were doing a very good villain laugh when I spotted the two of you at the gym."

Mr. Barkin says in his gruffy voice, which was even more so when he got angry, "When I catch these two impersonators, I'm going to give them a very serious piece of my mind!"

Kim's mother says as she frowns, "When you're done, I'd like to talk with them too."

Kim knew that look and tone of voice that her mother was using and was glad that it wasn't directed at her anymore.

Mr. Barkin says, "Ok, everyone get back to class while I go looking for the two imposters! Move it people!"

Kim and Ron practically leap out of their seats and dash out the door to go to their class, leaving the parents in the room.

_(Somewhere over Middleton)_

Both Drakkens and Shegos were in Drakken's flying car, looking for signs of the Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron.

Shego says, "What makes you so sure that they'll come here?" The good Drakken says, "Evil or not, they still live in Middleton, only in my dimension they've pretty much turned it into a very dark and dreary place. It looks quite the opposite of how it looks right now because Nega-Kim has destroyed nearly every building that will hold any sort of meaning to your Kim. So, she'll start by trying to wreck her counterpart and relish in their pain."

Shego says, "Wait, wait... If they do that to their good self's, wouldn't that mean that they are changing their dimension as well?"

Goodie Drakken says, "No, because for that to happen, it would have to be from a point in their past and this is their future and anyway, as long as they're here, they won't be affected by anything that they do to their opposite counterparts."

Shego grabs at her head and says, "This is giving me a headache..." with the Goodie Shego saying, "I know how you feel... my Dr. D gives me a headache too."

Shego arghs and clutches her head even more, "Great, just what I needed to know... and I'm also getting comforted by myself as well."

_(Back at the School)_

Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron were walking around the school when they spotted Mr. Barkin looking around as if he was looking for someone. Nega-Kim gives a dark grin at Nega-Ron who returns the look and nods as if he was thinking he same thing as she was.

The two approach Barkin with a fake smile on their faces from behind him and it isn't until they're almost within arm's reach when Barkin hears someone what almost sounded like a low snicker from behind him.

They both stop when Barkin turns around and frowns as he knows that these two must be the imposters since he'd just sent the other two off to their class. The two evil ones don't know and think that they are fooling him that they are their counterparts.

Mr. Barkin says, "What are you two doing out here?" staring at the two of them hard, watching for some slip, some way to tell if they are clones or what.

Nega-Kim says, "We were looking for you. We were wondering if you've heard anything?" She reaches into one of her cargo pant pockets to retrieve one of her evil devices in which to use upon him, much like she had done to her own version from her dimension.

Mr. Barkin says, "If you're referring to Bonnie, then yes, I have. She told me how you attacked her without being provoked in the slightest. What do you have to say about that Miss Possible?"

Kim pretends to look stricken and looks at Ron, narrowing her eyes as her signal to him, which is picked up by Barkin as he was watching her closely. She says, "Why Barkin, I am just aghast at these allegations! Don't you know I'm a good girl?"

Kim tries to do an old puppy dog pout but because she was evil and hadn't used it in many years, it came off wrong, and that was when Barkin became convinced that these two were the fakes.

Mr. Barkin straightens up as if to tower over her and says, "You two are coming with me. We'll settle this matter in my office."

Ron says, "Aw Man, do we really have to? Why can't we settle it out here?"

Mr. Barkin looks surprised at the lip from Ron and growls at him as he points a finger, "Now see here Mr. Stoppable, you both have..." He stops when he feels Kim grab his wrist with one hand turns his head to even bigger surprise of Kim with the most evil look he had ever seen upon anyone's face and it looked so natural on her!

Kim says, "Don't you EVER point a finger at my Ron!" and gets a hard left punch to his jaw. She grins darkly as she watches him kiss the ground hard. She opens her hand and presses a button on a small cylinder in her hand, which transforms into a kind of brass knuckles with sharp spikes instead of the usual bumps.

Mr. Barkin couldn't believe he'd just been punched so hard by Kim or the fact that he was now staring up at Kim with spiked knuckles! He looks at Ron who is staring down at him with just a dark face and not only that but he had pulled out some of his own knuckles that were just as dangerous looking as Kim's. He says, "Now wait a minute here! You are striking an official of the school system and both of you in serious trouble!"

Kim laughs evilly, "Why Mr. Bark-Whimper, Don't you know I just love to cause trouble?" She then looks at Ron and says, "He's all yours Ron" to which he says, "Thanks NKP"

Mr. Barkin didn't like what he'd been called and thought he could still get through to Ron as he tries to get to his feet, he says, "Ron! Think about what you're doing man!" He feels a foot sweep from Kim knocking him off his feet just as Ron says in a dark, almost gravely voice, "I am... I am... and I relish the thought." For once in his career he was afraid of Ron Stoppable and Ron could see the expression, he delighted in it and considered as a payback for their Barkin's counterpart troubles.

Mr. Barkin looks up at the two teens and since everyone was in class, it was just the three of them now out there. He says, "Don't!" but that is all he is able to get out before Ron kicks him hard in the stomach with a shoe that somehow had gained steel-toe capabilities. He moves his arms to his stomach and looks up then to see Ron grabbing his collar and punching him hard across the face with the spikes digging into him and cutting him.

Kim laughs "Get him Ron!" as Ron punches him again on the cheek, making him bleed more and at that moment Barkin could understand what Bonnie meant when she described Kim's attack on her. It was as if they'd gone savage and insane somehow!

After a few more punches in various places, Kim says, "Let me have some fun too Ron before he passes out..." with Ron grinning darkly as he steps back with his knuckles dripping of Barkin's blood and he says, "Sure think NKP"

Barkin groans from his numerous injuries and wonders what more they could possibly do to him. He only hoped that someone would find him soon after they were done with him so he could be treated. He wasn't even sure of how much time had elapsed since the whole thing began, but he hoped that no students would try any heroics as fake Kim and Ron were so brutal that anyone trying to help would most likely end up like him and he didn't want that on his conscience.

Barkin passes out after a few blows from the evil Kim and as he lay there unconscious, Nega-Kim says, "Darn, I was hoping had at least a few more hits in him before he wasn't fun anymore..."

Ron presses the buttons on his knuckles and says, "We better go NKP, it is almost time for the bell and we still have to get the fertilizer from the garden club for when we're done toying with this school."

Kim grins before she kicks Barkin and presses the button on her knuckles too, causing them to shrink away. She then says, "Yeah, and this school is _quickly_ becoming more of a drag than our dimension's. It is way too goodie-goodie."

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, it makes me sick to my stomach too. I'll be happy when we blow up this school and start on making this town a little more like ours."

The two of them walk off laughing evilly are hiding when the school bell rings for the end of classes and they watch as a female student finds Barkin on the ground. They chuckle at each other, relishing on the scream of the girl and loving the way the others come to flock around their victim. Knowing that the word will pass around the school that it was their counterparts in this dimension would get all the blame.

They stay to watch as one of the cheerleaders call 911 on her cellphone. Neither of them can't help but snicker evilly as Barkin is taken away in the ambulance in front of nearly the entire school. The sound of the other students crying or wailing about Barkin's condition bring such evil little smiles of joy to Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron's faces.

* * *

**AN:** I know I haven't updated for this story in quite some time, so I figured I was due. So, as you can see, the Nega's have quite a dark history about them. I'm sure you're all curious as to why or where they turned to come out so evil. I'll get back to that at some later chapter, so don't you worry. Barkin really got pounded by NKP and NRS, scary huh? Just wait until you read my next chapter!  



	4. Chapter 4: Wild Insanity!

**Kim vs Nega-Kim**

AN: Remember when Drakken cloned Kim? Remember when Drakken open a TV-based dimensional portal? I do, and it was both of that made me wonder... What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil?

AN2: As of Nov 28th 2005, it is confirmed! There **will **be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice! Boo-yah! The projected air date is in Feb 2007! Spankin'!

_**Chapter Four: Wild Insanity!!**_

As the good Kim and Ron heard about Mr. Barkin get taken to the hospital, the two evil ones were at the garden club and breaking into the area where huge bags of fertilizer were kept.

Nega-Ron has his eyes wide for a moment before a evil, loppy grin melts onto his face and he say, "I dare say it is beginning to look like Halloween NKP..." He looks sideways at Kim and sees that she is having her own very evil smile upon her face. He knew that Halloween was their favorite time of the year as that was being scary was a good thing!

Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron both take the stuff out of there and our gone before a teacher discovers that the door had been wrecked and the fertalizer was stolen!

When Kim and Ron hear about the theft, they have little doubt that it was their evil counterparts. Ron says, "Kim, why would our evil clones want to steal fertalizer? I think if it were up to me, I'd be stealing all the nacos from Bueno Nacho!"

The two of them stop at th door to Kim's house as Kim gives her friend a look that told him she couldn't believe he said that. She says, "I think they would have something far more evil than that in mind Ron. I'm afraid to guess what they plan to do with the stuff they've stolen so far."

They walk in through the front door together and with Kim's mind on the theft, she wasn't really listening as she hears a voice say, "Who has stolen what Kimmie?" to which Kim answers without thinking, "A large amount of fertalizer was stolen from the school."

It wasn't until she hears Ron's voice in fear as he says., "Uh... KP... Earth to Kim! Major trouble here!" that she snaps out of it and is shocked to see not only Drakken and Shego in the room but ALSO Drakken and Shego in the room!

Kim immediately goes into a combat stance and is surprised to see one Shego go into one as well while the other merely looked as if she was greatly annoyed at her.

Good Shego says, "Stop that Shego! We came here for the good Kim and Ron's help remember?"

Shego growls at the other and says, "I know, but what makes you so sure that this is the good Kim and not the Nega-Kim?"

Kim and Ron look at each other from the corner of their eyes before Kim lowers her hands a little, sensing that a fight wasn't what Shego was really after. She says, "Ok, can someone explain what you two are talking about?"

Ron points at the four of them and says, "And why did you bring clones with you if you're not going to fight us?"

Shego sighs and lowers her hands before she says, "Get real,. as if I'd **ever** allow Dr. D to clone me." She points at the two good versions before she then says

Kim lowers her defensive stance as well and says with some confusion in her voice, "Okay... then just what is going on here?"

Good Drakken says, "Well, you see..." before normal Drakken shouts, "Hey, she is **my** arch nemesis, I believe I should do the explaining!"

Good Drakken bows politely and says, "Oh, I am sorry. You're right! Please go on then."

Kim and Ron just look on in confusion as in their experience, the clones from Drakken were usually mindless savages. It was difficult to believe that they would intentionally create what appeared to be clones that were opposite of them!

It was then that something clicked in Kim's head and she couldn't believe it so she decides to wait and hear out the explanation to see if she was right.

Drakken growls at his counterpart's niceness and says, "Stop that! You're making me look bad in front of them!"

Good Drakken looks at Drakken with kind eyes and says, "I am sorry, I'll try to remember this in the future so that I won't emb..." Once again he is cut off by Drakken shouting, "Stop that with the politeness! Oh, you know what? Just shut up for now!"

Ron looks a Kim and says quite simply, "Wrong-sick!" with her nodding in agreement.

Shego doesn't say it, but she agrees with Ron that the whole situation was just wrong-sick! She looks over at the good version who very pose was non-threatening and that expression on her face! It made her sick to her stomach to see such... such... happiness!

Drakken turns to Kim and Ron and strikes a pose known to Kim and Ron as his "Evil Announcement" pose before he says, "Kim Possible! Not long ago I was messing with a new invention when a portal to an alternate, opposite dimension was opened and what came out of it was so... woefully scary..."

Shego has had enough of Drakken's speech so she interrupts him and says, "Opposite versions of you two came through, followed by our opposites as well who were chasing after them so they could...**ugh** save the world."

Kim thinks, "So there really are opposites of us running around but they're NOT clones! This makes everything harder!" She is snapped out of her thoughts when Ron says, "See KP, like I told you at school! Evil dimension versions of us!"

Kim looks at her partner in irritatation as it wasn't often he was right about these kind of things and now she knew she'd never hear the end of it. She says, "Yes, you were right Ron and I was right. Now can we drop it?"

Both Drakkens and Shegos were shocked to hear Kim admit that she was actually _wrong_ about something and even more shocked to discover that somehow Ron had known precisely what was going on!

Kim slipped into mission mode and says, "Ok, so what do you think their goals are and how are we getting everyone back home?"

Good Drakken seemed to back up a step while Good Shego raised her hands a little in defense as Kim's mission mode reminded them too much of Nega Kim's normal attitude.

Kim notices and says, "What's wrong?"

Good Drakken and Good Shego look at each other for a second before relaxing. Good Drakken says, "Sorry Good Kim, it is just..." Good Shego looks apologetic as she says, "For a moment there you had that same fiery intensity that your evil self has."

Kim thinks, "Is my look really that intense?" Her silent question is answered when Ron says, "Yeah, I know she can get intense in her mission mode, but believe me this, it has helped on our missions!"

Kim looks at Ron in disbelief while she notes that he seems to be rather proud, even boastful looking about her mission mode. She says sharply, "Ron! My look isn't that scary is it?"

Ron looks surprised at Kim before he gives her a goofy smile and says, "No KP, I love it! When you have that look, I know that no matter what we face... everything will come out just fine!"

Kim was touched that Ron had such a strong faith in her and blushes a little as it only makes her boyfriend more endearing to her. She smiles at him and says, "Thanks Ron..." before she gets a sly look in her eyes and says, "Maybe I'll have to show you that face when I'm on a different sort of mission..."

Ron is confused for a few moments as his brain was still on the normal missions that they share until he looks at her face and sees the look that he'd only recently learned about after becoming her boyfriend, the look of "I want to kiss you/make out" which, he always loved.

Just as Ron realizes what she was referring to, Shego says loudly as she wanted them to hear her, "Bleah! Get a room you two!"

Kim and Ron both make their eyes go wide and while Kim blushes nearly as red as her hair, Ron looks around as if trying to focus on anything but anyone in the room.

Good Shego says, "Shego! I can't believe you did that! Those two make such a _sweet_ couple and you didn't need to say that!"

Shego growls and says, "Plu-lease! Any more of their lovey-lovey stuff and I was going to throw right here!"

Good Shego looks shocked and says, "Don't you have a romantic bone in your body?"

Shego lights up her hands and says, "I don't know, want to find out if I can rip yours out?"

Drakken shouts, "Shego! Enough! You know we are going to need everyone's help if we are going to defeat the evil Kim and Ron!"

Good Drakken says, "Kim, Ron... Do you have any idea what your evil counterparts might be doing at this moment? If anyone can figure out how they think, it would be the two of you."

Kim says, "I don't know. They terrorized some of our friends at school and got us in trouble with Mr. Barkin."

Ron says, "Yeah, and we think they might have been whatever happened to Mr. Barkin as well."

Kim says, "What doesn't add up is why they would take a large amount of stuff from the gardening club."

Good Drakken pales for a moment and says, "What did... what did they take?"

Kim says, "As far as I know, bags of fertalizer... Why? Do you know what they could be planning?"

The Drakkens say in stereo, "Explosives!!!"

* * *

**AN:** Hey everyone, I know it has been like forever since I've updated this story. I am trying to get back to some of my stories that I've left behind for others so don't be surprised if some of my long-thought-forgotten stories end up with new chapters suddenly:) I've already started on the NEXT chapter to this story too! So, what do you all think of the exchange of the good/bad guys (Drakken and Shego) in front of Kim and Ron? I know the next chapter looks obvious, but then I've been known to surprise my readers before -insert Drakken laugh here- Now for some good news! Finals are ALMOST over for me which means I can find more time to write once again! So by Wednesday, I'll have more time to write up a storm! Rejoice! -insert singing choir here- Lol! As usual all ideas, thoughts, suggestions, hopes, dreams, and bribes with Superman Return videos will be accepted. :)  



	5. Chapter 5: Defuse!

**Kim vs Nega-Kim**

AN: Remember when Drakken cloned Kim? Remember when Drakken open a TV-based dimensional portal? I do, and it was both of that made me wonder... What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil?

AN2: As of Nov 28th 2005, it is confirmed! There **will **be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice! Boo-yah! The projected air date is in Feb 2007! Spankin'!

_**Chapter Five: Defuse!!**_

Kim's eyes go wide as she explosively says, "What? Explosives! You can't be serious!"

Good Drakken glances down in regret before he says, "Yes, I can be... You see, back in our world she did created explosives with Nega-Wade to blow up many of the places that you, universe's Kim would seem to care about."

Good Drakken looks at Kim and then at Ron, "It was terrifying because she struck with such quickness that no one could stop her! The devices that Nega-Wade created were of such painful design that she quickly gained hundreds of people all over the world who would be her transporting slaves to anywhere and anytime in the world."

Kim became very pale as she listened to what Drakken was saying. She couldn't believe that she was capable of such, horrible evil. Yet, on some dark corner of her mind she knew exactly that she was capable of such stuff but her stronger good side had always suppressed it. This made her wonder that if it wasn't just possible that Nega-Kim had a good side too but was keeping it down just like she was her dark side?

Good Shego says, "Even as good as Nega-Kim was, she couldn't have done all that she did with just Nega-Wade's help. She had help from Nega-Ron who, with King of Mystical Monkey powers that he has, made it almost impossible for anyone to stop the evil pair. The evil that Nega-Ron did... " She closes her eyes briefly before she shudders as she wraps her arms around herself which also makes the other Shego look disgusted and the sympathetic for just a moment as if she had thought of something.

A few moments pass before Good Shego can continue and she says, "The less said, the better about what he did but I'll say this... he is the perfect companion to her. As dark and twisted to the point where it seems they even share the same mind." She sighs and says, "The perfect husband and wife team." as she looks directly at Ron and then Kim.

Kim and Ron shout in stereo, "They're married????" They look at each other with embarrassment before they start up again in stereo, "How'd this happen?"

Good Drakken says, "Um... so I take it that you two aren't married then?"

Shego chuckles evilly and says, "Married? They've just barely started to be boyfriend and girlfriend! I doubt they've even kissed!"

Good Shego says, "Um... perhaps we've said too much?"

Drakken says, "Wait, how could Kim Possible and that buffoon get married? Why??"

Good Shego says, "I'd be careful about saying that when around the Nega Kim and Ron. The last time anyone insulted Ron in front of Nega-Kim, they went most painfully to their maker."

Drakken looks at Good Shego and gulps as he imagines just a thing at Kim's hands.

Kim almost passes out as she can see the expression on Drakken's face, which told her that he was indeed thinking about it. She becomes too weak to stand for a moment as she sees the very pained looks on the Good Drakken and Good Shego's faces which, told her that they had not only seen Nega-Kim's handiwork but that they had also lost someone due to the Nega's actions.

Kim was a girl who had always done her best, helped people wherever and whenever they needed her. She was someone who always saved the planet with the help of Wade and Ron, but now these people were telling her that not only was she responsible for murders, terrorizing people, and massive property damage from explosives but she was married to her best friend! It became too much for her.

Ron catches Kim and cries out, "KP!" He holds her up in his arms with surprising strength to Kim which she thinks, "When did Ron get so strong?"

It takes a few minutes for the shock that overwhelmed her to pass on through her system, although it would have been sooner if it wasn't for the fact that she saw such genuine concern in the faces of those she'd called enemies for so long, even if they were from the good versions of them.

Kim says, "I'm ok. It was all just a little overwhelming to learn that you cause so much destruction and mayhem."

Ron says, "Not to mention we were married when we're just barely a couple now!"

Kim glares at Ron and says with a small edge, "Yes, thank you Ron... that too." Her voice softens at the end as she thinks about the idea of actually being married to Ron. It wasn't a bad idea in her head, in fact it rather pleased her to think about that future possibility but for now, she had to focus on a bigger problem.

Drakken says, "Just one minute! I want to know more about your dimension! When... WHY did they marry?"

Kim glares at him for questioning her choices, either in that dimension or the one she just then unconsciously made.

Good Drakken says, "Well, after destroying all their rivals... Bonnie, Tara, Josh, and others who opposed to them being together such as their vice principal. They went to Las Vegas and under threat, they forced the priest to marry them. After which they evacuated a resort just so they could be able to...ahem... have their honeymoon any way they wanted."

Ron clearly wasn't thinking as he says, "What way was that? And what about our parents? Didn't they object?"

The Good Drakken and Good Shego nervously look at each other before Good Shego nods.

Good Drakken says, "Well, they were unable to oppose much because Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron..."

Kim shudders as she whispers, "No..." while Ron who was still holding onto Kim out of concern widens his eyes and says, "Don't tell me..."

Good Shego nods as she continues, "That's right, both of them destroyed each other's families when they objected to marrying at such a young age. They figured since they were in love, they were in sync, and had already spent what seemed like their whole life together, why should they have to wait until they were older to do what seemed like the obvious place they'd end up?"

Kim says, "So then that means that despite how opposite they are, there _are_ some changes from us."

Good Drakken says, "Perhaps, but if the circumstances were any different... who's to know? You two might marry as well?"

That comment makes both Kim and Ron look at each other before looking away as they both blush as red as Kim's hair for a minute which only supported Good Drakken's words that the love and thoughts were already there.

Drakken says, "So what if she blows up stuff in Middleton! Good riddance I say to this boring slice of suburbia!"

Good Drakken says, "Then I suppose it wouldn't matter that in our world, she blew up my... that is to say, our mother's home along with everything else?"

Drakken's eyes go wide in shock before he sputters, "What... when... how... what..."

Good Shego says, "Now Drew, you don't need to tell every little thing that Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron did in our universe. We want to scare them all into having nightmares and plus we don't know what all this knowledge will do to our universe."

Good Drakken simply nods and says, "You're right and besides the important thing is stopping them and returning them to our universe before they can do any more harm in this one."

Kim says, "Tell me what you know, then maybe I can figure out what's going to happen next."

Good Drakken sighs and says, "Your Drakken and Shego accidentally created a portal to our world in which our Kim and Ron escaped through. Now it appears that she intends to wreck your lives in this world much the way she did in hers but we don't know exactly where or when she'll strike next. That's why we came here to see you, we were hoping you could help."

Kim thinks about it about it for a few minutes as she goes over what had happened earlier that day before something suddenly clicks in her mind. She frowns as she gives voice to her thought, "recreation...that's got to be it."

Ron says, "Kim? Recreate what? What's going on?"

Kim turns to Ron, "I was just thinking, that what if... she didn't like the fact that my life... our life." She lightly blushes at the way she included Ron before she continues, "Was so happy? She could be trying to destroy the happy life and turn us into them."

Good Drakken seems shaken as he says, "W-Why would she want to do that?"

Kim's eyes take on an angry look as she speaks with a sharp edge in her voice that makes the Good Drakken and Shego fear that Nega-Kim might be succeeding until she says, "Because she wants a challenge."

Ron says, "What? But you're her, I mean we're them! That doesn't make any sense Kim!"

Good Shego says, "Unfortunately it makes perfect sense. Nega-Kim has always seen the good side as weak and pathetic, so it makes sense that she'd want someone as evil and dark as her as either competition or an ally."

Kim says, "If she succeeds, we'll end up destroying each other since there is no way to I'll ever join her with all the pain she's going to cause." She turns to Good Drakken and says, "That's her goal all along, she wants to see if she can create another me but is it possible that because we're opposites we could destroy both universes as a result?"

The Drakkens and Shegos stop to look at each other and move to a corner of the room to quietly discuss this.

Ron says nervously to Kim, "KP, do you really think that could happen? Could we really cause the end of everything?"

Kim says, "Ron, if I were evil and in the anti-universe that the bigger the disturbance, the more harmful it could mean for my universe... a world that I obviously don't care about, then why would an anti-universe matter to me except to destroy it?"

Ron says, "But Kim! How does turning us into them help her destroy everything?" Neither one of them notice that the Drakkens and Shegos are listening in to their every word.

Kim frowns, "I don't know for certain but at least having a duplicate of me would provide a challenge even if it didn't destroy everything."

Drakken shouts, "Of course there is a good chance! You can't have a universe and an anti-universe with one of them suddenly becoming the same polarity as the other! It would be like traveling through time and coming into contact with yourself, you would cease to exist from that point because the same matter can't exist within the same place!"

Kim says, "Well then we better stop her before she recreates her world on mine and soon because she's already started." As she thinks about all the events at the school, where so many strange things had kept happening and then there was the mysterious hospitalization of Mr. Barkin. She suddenly knew that it must have been the handiwork of Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron.

Good Shego says, "Good call..." as she points at the big living room window and everyone looks to see what she was pointing to moments before the sound reached them. The sight that everyone saw was a rising cloud caused by a big explosion!

Kim's eyes are wide as she says, "My god... she's struck again!"

Ron says, "KP! What... Could this be her? Where is this coming from?"

Kim says, "I don't know, but Wade can find out for us."

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and turns it on before pressing the button that sends a signal to Wade's computer. The screen automatically activates but for once, instead of showing Wade, it shows an empty room with a sign that reads, "No cheating Kimmie! Hatefully yours, NKP and NRP"

Kim almost growls, "Now... it just got personal!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. What did you all think of the shocking revelation about the Nega's being married? What about the other revelations? Did you all enjoy the way Kim and Ron reacted? Any guesses as to what got blown up? What happened to Wade? Any ideas? Please tell me if you have any thoughts. If KP was angry, would you want her coming after you? Even if you were the opposite Kim? All thoughts, ideas, wishes, suggestions, Christmas Presents and story ideas are always welcome. Happy Holidays to you, whatever your religion may be for you. 


	6. Chapter 6: POW!

**Kim vs Nega-Kim**

**AN:** Remember when Drakken cloned Kim? Remember when Drakken open a TV-based dimensional portal? I do, and it was both of that made me wonder... What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil?

**AN2:** You can watch Kim Possible Season 3 and 4 without commercials at Netflix! Yay!

_**Chapter Six: POW!!**_

Wade struggles in futility even as he knew that if there was one thing Kim would know how to do, and that is tie people up. He had been shocked to see Nega-Kim and Nega-Ron show up at his house and kidnap him. Worse yet, he had managed to overhear their plans for his good friends. He couldn't allow himself to be the bait that led to their destruction!

Nega-Kim leans back with her chair barely at the point of where it would tip over and make her fall but she was far too skilled to allow that. She tilts her head back to look at Nega-Ron walking up and says, "I hope they get here soon. The sooner we can finish making them into real challenges. The sooner I can start to have real fun around here."

Nega-Ron stops just before Nega-Kim and grins darkly, leaning over to Kiss her on the lips with tongue, feeling how she responded in kind even going so far as to wrap her hands around the back of his neck. He moves his hands along her arms, caressing down to her sides before moving his hands under her shirt to caress her breasts.

Wade was in the same room and he closes his eyes, groaning loudly, "Ugh guys! Can you please take that elsewhere?"

Nega-Ron's eyes flashed blue light at Wade before Nega-Kim pull him back into a passionate kiss before breaking it with a sly grin on her face, "Not yet… we need him alive if we're going to lure them into our trap."

Nega-Ron grumbles and nods as he says, "Yeah, I know… I just hate anyone telling me what to do around you."

Nega-Kim kisses her love slowly and says, "I know. That is why we took care of anyone who complained or objected to our union."

Nega-Ron grins at Nega-Kim and lightly caresses his fingers over her cheek as he says, "That was the best bloody holiday a guy could ask for."

Wade struggles in his bounds and says, "What are you guys talking about?"

Nega-Ron mock-whispers to Nega-Kim, "Shall we tell him? I think you should be the one to tell him."

Nega-Kim grins and turns to Wade as she says, "We were talking about our reality. We were in love and wanted to get married after committing our first murder together. Only our families were against the idea so when everyone's guard was down at Christmas we invited our everyone in our families together and…" Together they say in creepy stereo with blood-thirsty looks on their faces, "We used our skills to murder each and every one of them!"

Wade immediately stops struggling, feeling as if all the strength in his body had just been sucked out of him with his jaw dropping in shock.

Nega-Kim smiles wickedly, "Aw, I think this goody-two-shoes Wade is surprised at the two of us murdering our familes."

Nega-Ron grins and laughs wickedly before he says, "Aw, but we did not even get into the gruesome details yet. Like, how you did half my family and I did half yours before we swapped and saved our 'rents for last. Ah… I can still hear their screams whenever I need a good chuckle or laugh."

Wade feels as if was ghost white while staring at the two of them. He could have protested but the look on their faces, the casualness about it from them, told him deep in his guts that they were being honest and that was what terrified him to the depths of his heart and soul.

**(Elsewhere)**

Kim fidgets until Ron says, "You ok KP?" She shakes her head and says, "No, I feel strangely wrong about something Ron. My ears feel like they're ice-cold like someone's talking about me but in reverse."

Ron reaches out to touch Kim's ear, checking their temperature before Kim sharply says, "Ron! What do you think you're doing?" He pulls back his hand very quickly as he says, "I was just checking… you know, seeing if they were really cold."

Kim sighs at her boyfriend and says, "Ron, what I mean is that I think our evil doubles are talking about us and or themselves, I don't know which it is but it isn't a good feeling."

Ron lowers his hands and says, "Oh, I see… well now that you mention it. I have been feeling the same way Kim."

Kim and Ron just look around uncomfortably for a bit before Good Drakken says, "Oh good grief! At this rate, your evil selves will take over the world!"

Good Shego elbows Good Drakken and says, "Shh! I know their love is super transparent to everyone but they need to go at their own pace or do you really want a repeat of what happened in our world?"

Drakken rolls his eyes, "Oh please! There is no way my Kim Possible could ever turn evil and don't think I haven't thought about trying. But after seeing what she is like in your world, I think I won't even bother trying!"

Shego leans towards her boss and says, "Dr. D, it pains me to say this but… that is truly smartest thing that I have ever heard you say about any of your plans."

Drakken growls in frustration at Shego even as Good Drakken turns to Good Shego and says, "I don't sound as bad as him about my plans to fight our evil counterparts… um, do I?"

The Shegos glance at each other with the evil Shego nodding before Good Shego turns back and says honestly, "Well… they could use a bit more thought in them, but otherwise they are pretty good honey."

Shego just groans, bringing her hand to her face as she mutters, "I can't believe how weak I get being good… I am so ashamed."

Good Shego overhears and surprises her counterpart by suddenly grabbing her and tossing her to the ground as she shouts, "You have NO idea what I have been through, no right to judge me! I have been evil before and the things I did… the things I did to the people I know. They… they never look at me quite like they once used to you know?"

Shego slaps her good counterpart's hands away from her as she answers, "Oh yeah? Well I was turned good for a while too! Ugh, the things I did… I was like a big sister and best friend to my arch-nemesis and you know what the worse thing about the whole experience was?"

In stereo, both Good Shego and Shego say, "I liked it." Shego realizes what had just happened and moans, "Oh god! Somebody please tell me that I just did not bond with myself!"

Ron points at Shego while she is still on the ground and says, "Sure looked that way to me. What do you say Kim?"

Kim smiles as she leans against Ron's shoulder, "It couldn't have been a more sweeter bonding moment if you ask me."

Shego growls loudly and tucks her legs in so she can kick Good Shego off of her as far and quickly as she can. She then hops to her feet and her hands quickly flame up as she shouts at Kim, "Care to repeat that?"

Good Drakken says, "Do we really have time for this? Her Wade is in serious jeopardy!"

Shego snaps at Good Drakken, "Stay out of this!" before she is suddenly grabbed by Good Shego and put in a sleeper hold. The last thing she hears before losing consciousness is, "Watch what you say, I may be good but I'll still fight for my guy with everything I got."

Ron blinks at the sight of Shego putting down another Shego and says, "Wow… I know that should be wrong-sick but… that was just too cool Kim."

Kim just remains silent as she agreed with him but she was afraid of what might happen with the universe if she said it aloud. She settles for answering him with a tiny nod.

Good Shego starts to drag herself as she says, "Ugh, will someone please tell me I am not as heavy as this?" When she got silence back as her answer she leans over and sighs, "I guess it is diet time when I get back to our home."

Good Drakken walks forward and picks up one end of Shego as he says in frustration, "With the way things are going, I don't think there will be a home for us in either place!"

Kim grabs Ron and says, "C'mon Ron, let's go meet up with our evil duplicates."

Ron gulps and says, "Um, shouldn't we first call in like… oh I don't know… The army? The marines? Anybody?"

Kim turns to face Ron with seriousness in her eyes, "Ron, you heard about what they did on their world. Do you really think that anyone in our world would have any better luck against them?"

Good Shego is still carrying Shego as she says, "To be all fair, they really didn't see it coming. If they'd had a warning, they might have stood a chance."

Ron enthusiastically says, "That's it! We'll tell everybody!"

Kim firmly says, "And what will we tell them Ron? That we have evil duplicates of us from another reality running around? They might think we're crazy and lock us up! Then who'll be around to stop them?"

Good Shego says, "Well it isn't like you don't have evidence Kimmie. You do have us."

Kim turns to Good Shego and says, "They will just think you're botched clones and by the time we can convince anyone, they could do some serious damage! I know because if I were in their shoes, I would definitely take advantage of the situation to turn the world against us and possibly… no, definitely do something to make me turn towards the dark side like she wants."

Good Shego sighs heavily, "You're right. So what is the plan then? If you just try to face them on your own, it just as well be like fighting your shadow."

Good Drakken shakes his head and says with a raised finger, "Actually worse, the shadow will fight dirty, using any and every trick in the book to win."

Kim says, "Who do you expect to use take us at our word without question and just help us?"

Ron suddenly gasps as a thought hits him, "Actually Kim, I think I know who might help us." All eyes turn towards him for the answer as he just smiles nervously as he instantly regrets speaking up.

**(Later)**

Nega-Kim taps her foot, "Where are they? It should have been obvious where I would take you to a loser agent like Will Du."

Wade bravely says, "Well that's what you get for kidnapping me. You have to wait for them to come find you."

Nega-Ron says, "This feels wrong NK, I bet they're planning something. They know they're no match for us after all."

Nega-Kim nods as she thinks, she hated to admit it but she had been thinking the same thing after they were late by an hour. What she didn't know what just what her 'other' could be planning.

Suddenly there is a noise from above and both Kim and Ron slide down some rope to land on the ground. Kim immediately goes into a defensive pose as she says, "Give back the boy genius Nega-Kim and no one has to get hurt!"

Nega-Kim can't help but laugh evilly before she says, "You can't possibly believe that would have worked. So tell me what are you two goodie two-losers really up to?"

Kim doesn't drop her defensive posture as she says just a little louder, "We're here for Wade. You probably know as well I do that there isn't anything **I** would have trusted to go to for help."

Nega-Kim stares at Kim, thinking about it as she whispers, "Anyone you would have trusted to go to for help…" A moment later she sees a flicker of a green shadow at her feet and she then quickly spins as she shouts, "Look out! It is Shego!"

Nega-Ron leaps to the side, barely avoiding the glowing fist that had been aimed at his neck in just the right spot to have knocked him out.

Nega-Kim turns around to face her glowing adversary to find that there were TWO glowing fisted Shego's to deal with! She growls in a way that sounded way too much like a Shego growl and shouts at Kim over her shoulder, "How did you get your Shego to join up with you?"

Kim moves forward as she says, "It wasn't all that hard really. The Good Shego knows herself all too well and was able to convince her how bad it would be to have a evil me running around for business."

Kim kicks at Nega-Kim even as Shego swipes at her with a glowing hand and yet somehow Nega-Kim manages to just barely avoid Shego while getting hit by her good counterpart.

Nega-Ron growls at Good Shego as he says, "I am going to destroy you completely this time!"

Good Shego says, "You know, normally that would worry me but not this time. I've got you on my side."

Nega-Ron's eyes go wide as he realizes what she means and turns his head to see Ron glowing all blue in monkey power already before he can power up himself, Ron moves quickly to grab Nega-Ron, going into a fast spin before letting go and tossing him hard into a wall! The wall comes crumbling down some but Ron wasn't finished! He stomps hard and a blue-glowing crack goes over to where Nega-Ron is and sends the rest of the wall and some of the ceiling down onto him!

Nega-Kim clutches at her side for a moment as she glares at Kim and says, "You got a free shot there, but that's the only one you're getting!"

Shego leaps in as she says, "Good, I was hoping for a turn then!" She has a green ball in her hand that she throws and Nega-Kim leaps backwards to avoid but the ball is too close and explodes violently. Sending Nega-Kim onto her back where she lays still with her eyes closed.

Shego stretches her arms and says, "Well that was easy enough."

Kim has a bad feeling in her gut as she says, "Yeah, too easy."

Nega-Kim opens her eyes and begins laughing evilly in such a way that it gives shivers to all but Shego in the room who was used to such evil laughs. She sits up and says, "You're right Kim. Don't you think we would have upgraded from the goody stuff we used to wear for our missions so we could take on all the good guys and annoying other evil guys who stood in our way?"

Ron whines, "Aw man… then that means…" He turns to the rubble that starts to glow and shake as if on cue before some of the bigger pieces he thrown off and Nega-Ron, all powered up this time stands with a dark and very evil glow on his face."

Nega-Ron says in a deep, evil voice, "Now this will be a very fun battle. I haven't had anyone do something like that to me since before I destroyed Sensei." To which Ron just gulps in answer.

Kim shouts to Ron, "Don't let him rattle you Ron! He is still you! You can defeat him with your Monkey Kung Fu! I believe in you!"

Ron hears her words instantly he finds he fear is gone and he powers up. As he glows blue he says, "Sorry my evil self, but you heard the Kim. I have to go and defeat you now."

Nega-Kim shouts at Nega-Ron, "Kick his ass for me and make it hurt! I want his Kim to see him suffer!"

Nega-Ron just smiles an evil little smile as he says, "Oh, I was planning on kicking his ass anyway. Now I'll just do it with a very big evil flair."

Shego growls, "And what are we? Spectators? Hellllloooooooo? I'm going to be the one doing some ass kicking here!"

Good Shego knew Nega-Kim better than Shego and says, "I think we're in for the fight of our lives, you don't know just how nasty a evil Kim can fight. You're about to find out."

Kim had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it but was determined to try and move forward with her plan as well. She just hoped that Ron understood what to do and could pull it off.

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A big fight chapter is about to happen and you won't believe what can and will happen! Anyway, what did you think about Wade's part in this chapter? Can you believe a evil Kim and Ron would do that to their families? I still have surprises in store for the next chapter. Where do you think Nega-Kim took Wade? What did you think of the warm up battle between the six of them? (Nega-Kim, Nega-Ron, Kim, Ron, and of course the Shegos.) Did any of you wonder where the Drakkens went? What do you think Kim's plan is? Did it have anything to do with why they were so late? Or were they simply waiting for Shego to regain consciousness? What do you think the odds are that the Negas can be beaten? Do you think Kim's plan will work?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions for the original Tri Stoppable movie poster I'm working on, and more are always welcome. (If you don't know who I mean, then you've forgotten about Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse.)


	7. Chapter 7: OMG!

**Kim vs Nega-Kim**

**AN**: Remember when Drakken cloned Kim? Remember when Drakken open a TV-based dimensional portal? I do, and it was both of that made me wonder... What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil?

_**Chapter Seven: OMG!**_

Nega-Kim was the first to make a move by pulling out spiked knuckles from her pouch on her hip and slips it onto both her hands. She then grins evilly just as she presses a button on the side to make them hum and crackle with energy over the tips of the knuckles causing Good Shego to pale. She notices and says to her, "Oh good… you remember these toys of mine."

Good Shego says, "I remember how you zapped me with one and if it hadn't been for my Drakken coming to my aid. I honestly think you would have beaten me to a bloody pulp."

Nega-Kim cackles for a moment and says, "That is exactly what I was going to do!"

Nega-Ron's orange glowing aura was a strange sight to witness as it danced exactly the same way as Ron's blue glowing one in a kind of mirrored way. He didn't like the sight of Ron, it reminded him of when he was a weakling. The blue light around him proved it. It was a glow that spoke of the goodness in his heart and in a way, how he would always let himself be an idiot that let others do the fighting for him. He could very well remember when he truly shifted over to the dark side and how the blueness of his aura fought to its last gasps to the encroaching orange that came with each murder that he did and the strength that he found within.

Ron says to Nega-Ron, "Come on myself-dude, we don't have to do this if you'll just surrender."

Nega-Ron smirks darkly before he says, "Funny, I was just about to tell you to surrender and tell you that I would not hurt you but you know what? I was going to beat you up worse than your Mr. Barkin anyway." He laughs evilly then and says, "After which I think I'll do the same to your Kim after my Nega-Kim is done with her."

Ron's blue aura flared bright for a second as he realized that he really WOULD do something like that. His face hardened as his voice as he says, "Dude! You are so going down now, very hard."

Nega-Ron knew that voice and the seriousness behind it but he also knew that he didn't want Nega-Kim to be the only one to have fun. He moves his hands up as if grabbing some breasts and says, "Oh yeah… I know just all the spots on Kim that'll drive her wild. She won't be able to resist and who knows? Maybe if she fails at a full conversion. She will make for a delicious sex slave for us, what do you think? C'mon be honest… you want Kim. You DREAM of being with Kim!"

He pauses as he watches it all sink into his goodie-two-shoes self and says, "Just imagine every squeal of joy, every twist of ecstasy under your hands as you dominate her just as she used to dominate the missions. Oh, and now… imagine that she is ALL MINE!" He begins to laugh loudly and says in between the laughs, "That's right! I know you two aren't even married!" He wipes at some tears from laughing, "I bet you two goodies haven't even gotten further than kissing! Man that is so rich!"

Kim and Nega-Kim, both a bit embarrassed by the talk shout, "RON!" and "NEGA-RON! at the same time, overlapping each other before stopping to glare at each other.

Ron tries to defend himself as he says, "Hey! We are a couple now! I mean… Uh…We've kissed and uh…" Until Kim saves him by shouting, "Ron! Focus! Do you really want to lose to _**HIM**_ and have him take me like that?"

Ron's eyes go wide and his focus becomes laser sharp with his hands balling into fist as he angrily says, "No!" He leaps forward immediately even as the room, already semi-lit becomes darker. His first fist is countered by Nega-Ron's orange glowing hand with a smirk before Ron's other hand swings up and strikes him in the gut, catching him off guard!

They step back from each other as Nega-Ron looks at Ron with a smile as he shakes it off, and he says, "That's good (cough) and I thought this would be too easy with you being a weak goodie."

Ron doesn't say anything, he just moves forward and thrusts out two fists at Nega-Ron which is mirrored. Their twin fists strike each other at the same time and with their powers enhancing them, they create a powerful aftershock that rattles the building and blows down the Kims and Shegoes.

Nega-Kim leaps to her feet quickly and angrily shouts, "Hurry up and finish him! And don't knock me down anymore!"

Nega-Ron shouts back, "What'd you expect? I have never exactly fought who could put up a good fight like me!"

Kim takes advantage of the distraction to take a few fast steps and do a sliding kick, knocking down Nega-Kim off her feet while Good Shego leaps at her, "I've got her!" She quickly shouts but it was too premature as Nega-Kim rolls to her back and cushions Shego landing on with her feet before she then says to Shego, "Bye Bye, good bitch!" She then thrusts her legs out hard to send Good Shego flying uncontrollably through the air!

Shego sighs and leaps up into the air, grabbing Good Shego as she flew through the air and lands as she says, "Come on, this is Kimmie you're fighting! She isn't just going to let you pin her that easily. Ugh, you make it embarrassing to be me!"

Good Shego glares at Shego and says, "I'd like to see you do better!" to which Shego replies, "Just watch me!"

Shego runs towards Kim who is locked in battle with Nega-Kim and trying to avoid Nega-Kim's electric knuckles. Shego then fires a green blast right at Kim as she shouts, "Hey Princess!"

Kim turns her head and sees the green flaming fireball coming right at her! She twists and thrusts out one of Nega-Kim's hands that she had been holding by the wrist, praying that this is what Shego had in mind. Nega-Kim roars in anger and the knuckles form an energy bridge before firing a lightning bolt! Fortunately Kim saw what was happening and with her usual quick speed, she pushes the arm just enough for the blast to miss the fireball and pull it back just in time for it to strike it hard!

The explosion from the blast knocks the two Kims apart onto their backs with Nega-Kim crying out, "NO! My favorite energy knuckles!"

Shego turns to Good Shego and says, "That's how you should do it. Use the good Kim's help or Nega-Kim is just going to counter whatever you do."

Good Shego smiles and nods as she says, "I got it. You help your Kim, I'll help Ron."

Shego growls, "No way, I can't help my arch-nemesis! I have a reputation. YOU help the Princess and I'll help the sidekick."

Good Shego says, "Fine! Just don't hold back ok? They look pretty dangerous, and I mean more so than usual."

Shego looks at Ron and Nega-Ron as as they battle, getting a brief flashback of Zorpox and how scary he was during that one time. Still, she was Shego and she wasn't going to let something like a guy who wasn't even Zorpox… sure he was a scarier version of him being all evil like now. She stops and says, "Ok, new plan. You help the sidekick and I help Princess. I know how mine will react more than you will and you know your Ron better than I do."

Good Shego runs towards Shego to past her on the way to where the Rons were fighting, slowing down as she softly says just for Shego's ears, "Good luck with my nightmare as I am with yours." Quickly picking up speed as Shego turns her head in surprise before tightening up her fists.

Shego growls and had forgotten that she was with a goody version of herself, and not a strange woman. She had gotten played and that anger is translated into her power as she turns back to face Nega-Kim. Growling at Nega-Kim she shouts, "Hey Bitch! Chew on this!" Firing a powerful stream of green energy at her!

Nega-Kim leaps out of the way and grabs her wrist, firing a rapidly spinning string with ends that expand into bolo balls. She smiles evilly as Shego fires a blast only to be forced down from behind by another blast!

Shego hears the bolo go over her head and hears a low humming as it does so but that isn't what she becomes focused on, she turns to see Good Shego as she points at to where the bolo is heading and shouts, "Look!"

Shego looks angrily and is shocked to see the bolo wrap around something and a terrible bright flash followed by a boom. She is shocked to see that the bolo had created an electric bomb, and if it had wrapped around her. Would most likely severely hurt her, leaving her in a hospital for a few months or quite possibly nearly killing her.

Good Shego shouts at Shego, "One of those nearly got me last time in my reality. Be careful, she knows how to fight our powers!"

Kim growls at Nega-Kim after seeing that Shego had nearly been killed and tries a powerful kick at the midsection but Nega-Kim spin-steps to avoid it, using her hand with the damaged knuckles to absorb the impact before using the added momentum by the spin to shift into a high kick that catches Kim across the face. The powerful blow sends her down to the ground, barely conscious!

Nega-Kim looks down at Kim and says, "I can't believe you fell for that one. I had such high hopes you would be my equal but it seems I will have to destroy you now because you aren't my equal."

Shego runs up and starts to fight with Nega-Kim, punching and kicking with all her fury. She hated being used and if anyone was going to destroy Kimmie, it would be her! It was her job after all, one that she took pride in trying to do for Dr. D. As it was, she had been knocked out by her duplicate from another dimension which was as bad as having a clone run around, and felt weak when faced with the idea of going up against a more evil and scary Zorpox-like Ron.

Nega-Kim barely manages to block or dodge Shego's fiery hands as they slashed at her or powerful kicks that she could feel a strong breeze from as they would swoosh where she'd been only a moment before. She grins at Shego and says, "Finally! You're a much more entertaining fight than your goodie self or even my own. Come and join my team!"

Shego stops attacking to look at Nega-Kim in surprise for it was an offer that she had truly never expected to come from Kim, much less a Nega-Kim. She then clenches her hands tightly and growls, "Sorry Nega-bitch but there's only room for one mega-evil woman on a team and you're looking at her!" She fires a few of her blasts at Nega-Kim's side with the damaged knuckles.

Even as Nega-Kim begins to move in a counter to Shego's blasting, Ron and Nega-Ron were already starting to shake things up on their end. Nega-Ron leaps forward to powerfully punch Ron, which he barely blocks in time and sends him screeching across the floor until he comes to a stop. Good Shego gives Ron the time to recover by leaping through the air and firing some blasts at Nega-Ron's feet that cause him to leap backwards to avoid being hit.

Nega-Ron glares at Good Shego and shouts, "That isn't very good of you, interfering with a hero vs. villain fight to the end just to buy a more seconds of living for him."

Good Shego smirks, "Yeah? And you know what your problem is?"

Nega-Ron growls at her, "What is that?"

Ron leaps in like lightning and delivers a powerful punch that knocks Nega-Ron down hard into the ground with his blue aura flashing bright when it comes into contact with the orange one and for just a moment it appears a blue flicker over a single strand of his blond hair. "You talk too much just like all villains!" Ron tells Nega-Ron.

Good Shego nods in agreement, "He's right you know"

Nega-Ron's eyes open with a furious flash of orange light that overcomes the natural brown of his eyes and with a loud, angry yell he flips up to his feet with a thunderous slam. Both creating deep cracks in the ground while emitting a shockwave that forces Ron back and knocks Good Shego off her feet. The shockwaves continue on to hit Kim and Nega-Kim but they had seen it coming and managed to brace themselves with Shego leaping to help Kim with a plasma field in front to counter it somewhat so they both faired better than Nega-Kim.

Nega-Ron screams, "NO! NO! NO! I AM STRONG! I WILL NOT LET MYSELF BE DEFEATED BY MY WEAK SELF!" He then turns to Ron, staring at him with pure venomous fire and hatred.

Ron tightens his face as he knew that he was facing a side of himself that he had never wanted to admit existed, but fought and lived with that fear after having been through the Zorpox part of his life. At least with Zorpox there was still the fact that he was still a good him with evil impulses but with Nega-Ron, he saw a evil Ron with evil impulses and that made it much worse. He grips his hands into tight fists as he resolves himself to see it through to whatever end, for the world, KP, and for himself.

Nega-Kim gets up from her knees where she had braced herself and shouts at Nega-Ron, "What are you doing? You let that weakling get a hit in! Don't let it happen again, just finish him already while I take care of these two!"

Nega-Ron angrily shouts at Nega-Kim, "Shut up bitch! I know that already! I am going to murder him, his friends, and his whole family!"

Ron flares up to as powerful as he could and turns to see Nega-Ron doing the same with their blue and orange powers clashing like two intensely burning fires that couldn't mix with each other, attacking at each other as they stared hard.

Good Shego looks at them both before she hears the sounds of a bolo heading her way and dives, hearing it fly over her head and watches as it comes into contact with the Nega-Ron's orange and violently explodes way too early for what it was designed to do in her experience. Her hair whips about in the rush of air from the explosion as she tries to hold on but gets thrown back some and so she does a quick flip in mid-air and lands on her feet.

Looking for back for a moment where Nega-Kim was and saw Kim attacking her to keep her from any more such attacks before she looks back to see how the Rons fared in the explosion and her eyes go wide in surprise as she saw that neither Ron had been even remotely affected by the explosion. Good Shego had to admit that she never really understood the mystical monkey mumbo-jumbo but she had not expected that it could hold up to one of Nega-Kim's exploding bolos. She had to admit that she was impressed.

Nega-Kim shouts, "Get your evil monkey ass going and defeat him already! We have a plan to finish or did you forget?"

Nega-Ron smiles darkly as he squares up his shoulders before he shouts back, "Relax, this won't take long! I have this in the bag!"

Nega-Kim quickly dodges a punch from Kim and blocks a kick from Shego as she glances to see Nega-Ron and Ron charge each other at the same time, their colorful auras flaring and clawing at each other. She had been around her Nega-Ron long enough to know what that kind of power clash meant and so she pulls back from Kim and Shego, choosing to dive behind something.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know it has been a long time in coming but here is a new chapter to the story. Anyway, what did you all think of the battle so far? Who do you think would win in a one-on-one battle against their counterparts? Kim vs. Nega-Kim, Shego vs. Good Shego, Ron vs. Nega-Ron, Drakken vs. Good Drakken, etc... All bets and guesses taken.

As usual all reviews, ideas, suggestions, votes, beta volunteers and more are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8: Turning the Tide!

**Kim vs Nega-Kim**

AN: Remember when Drakken cloned Kim? Remember when Drakken open a TV-based dimensional portal? I do, and it was both of that made me wonder... What would happen if Kim and friends faced a Kim from an alternate, evil dimension? A Kim that was every bit as evil as Kim was good. Who would win? Good or Evil?

AN2: You can watch Kim Possible without commercials at Netflix! Yay!

_**Chapter Eight: Turning the Tide?!**_

Kim also knew her Ron and when she saw the two of them heading for a mega power clash, she grabbed Good Shego and ran towards her Ron, hoping to put a end to it before anyone could get hurt.

Good Shego saw what was going on and although her instincts were screaming for her to run, to get behind something that could take the coming clash, she knew that the good Kim wouldn't be heading towards them unless she knew something or thought she had a chance in stopping them. She pushes aside her instinctual feeling and runs forward with Kim as she asks, "What's the plan?"

Kim stares ahead at her Ron with a fierce determination on her face as she answers, "We save them." She falls quiet after that, offering no hint of what was going on in her head for Good Shego.

As the two of them rush toward the two powerhouses, Nega-Kim shouts, "Nega-Ron, look out! Goodies headed your way!"

Nega-Ron growls loudly and slaps his belt, making him flash in an explosive way to knock back Kim and Good Shego while Ron continues his charge towards Nega-Ron in the distraction.

Nega-Ron resumes his attack towards his "twin" and shouts, "I am the stronger one! You'll see!"

Good Shego says, "Oh, this won't be good..." She then turns to see Kim already scrambling to get on her feet when she sees it is too close and pushes Kim hard to get behind some cover moments before everything went pink for her just as the Ron and Nega-Ron met in a powerful explosion of power!

Kim closes her eyes as the powerful explosion rushes past her cover and even Nega-Kim has to close her eyes during the explosion.

Both Kim's open their eyes to look and see both Ron's huffing and puffing before Nega-Ron shouts, "No! How can you be my equal! I'm stronger evil! I know it! I always have been!"

Kim then realizes that Good Shego wasn't next to her and turns to where she had last been as she cries out, "Good Shego!" to see that she is perfectly fine in a pink bubble? She then hears a familiar voice say, "Sorry we are late, it is a long flight from Japan to America."

Kim turns around and sees both a smiling Yori and Sensei before her! Sensei is floating in the air with a bubble around both himself that looked exactly like the one around Good Shego.

Good Shego says, "Hey, I don't mean to be sounding ungrateful or anything, but can I get out of the bubble now? We still have some butt to kick."

Sensei smiles a little behind his long, white beard and says, "Of course, forgive me." He the moves his hands and the two bubbles disappear in a shower of mystical, glowing lotus petals.

"Thanks for the assist Sensei. Do you have any ideas on how to end this battle?" Kim says as she glances back at the Rons.

Yori's smile fades as she then says, "No, this is a battle that only they can resolve on their own."

Kim grumbles, "I was afraid you'd say something like that."

"Do not worry Kim Possible, though they are evenly matched, there is yet hope for turning the tide in your Ron's favor." Sensei says with a calm, confident tone before he then speaks up loud enough for Ron to hear, "Ronald, call upon your weapon. It will come to you."

Ron looks over at them in surprise, "Oh hey Sensei, Hi Yori, when did you two get here? Wait, are you sure? I don't want to kill myself, him, oh you know what I mean."

Nega-Ron growls menacingly, "I don't have no problem with slaying my weaker self." He then calls out, "Here swordy, swordy!"

Ron's eyes grow wide as he then shouts, "No, come to me sword!"

The Lotus Blade flies through the air and stops, hovering between the two as though confused.

"Now comes the moment of truth, I would be ready if I were you Kim Possible." He watches as the Lotus Blade bounces back and forth between Ron and Nega-Ron as they each call for it sweetly as possible before Nega-Ron finally pushes Ron to the side and shouts, "Come here you blasted sword! I am your destined one! I have mastered the powers within!"

The Lotus Blade flys towards Nega-Ron just as Ron cries out, "No!" with his hand outreached for it and before Nega-Ron can grasp it, the sword pulls a sharp 180 and flies with even more speed to land in Ron's surprised hand.

Nega-Ron shouts, "No! I am the strong one, you are just weak and unfocused!"

Sensei smiles as he calmly speaks loud enough for both to hear, "The Lotus Blade will only choose the one whose heart is good and pure. You may have confused it with your sweet words at first but ultimately it knew that yours was dark and impure."

Nega-Ron clenches his fist and growls as he turns to face Sensei with every intention on facing him in battle, "I will destroy you like I did in my world!"

Yori gasps in surprise, "No!"

Nega-Ron laughs, "Oh don't feel bad... you joined him by his side." He the looks to the side just as Nega-Kim grabs Yori from behind, squeezing tight as she says, "It was me that did you in Yori. I never did like or trust you after all."

Kim kicks Nega-Kim, sending her flying and releasing Yori even as Ron drops the Lotus Blade in its Katana form in front of Nega-Ron's face, "Don't even think about repeating history dude."

Nega-Ron swats at the katana, "Get that out of my face loser! If I had my sword with me right now, you would be the one bleeding on the ground!"

Ron looks at Nega-Ron with sadness in his eyes, "What happened to you, I mean me" shakes his head, "I mean us to make you like this?"

Nega-Ron steps back and straightens up to make the slouching Ron look smaller, "Let me make this clear LOSER, there is no us, there is only me! I got tired of being stepped on, laughed at, stepped on, pushed around, not being seen as a equal to Kim! Now I have the power and trust me..." His face grows dark with a cruel half-smile, "There is no one laughing at me anymore, in fact, they are not doing much of anything anymore."

Ron looks at Nega-Ron with a dropped jaw even as as Kim looks a him with sad eyes, knowing how her best friend must be feeling when Nega-Kim shouts, "Yeah Ron! Now finish him so we can leave!"

Nega-Ron turns to Ron, "That would be my pleasure..." He growls before he starts to glow and the sky turns red with a blackness that spins in a circle around everyone.

Yori looks around and grabs onto Sensei's shoulder in fear while he calls out to Ron, "Do not falter Ron, you can beat him. Good is always stronger than evil."

"I have faith in you Ron! Bueno Nacho will be my treat after this mission!" Kim shouts out to Ron, "You have friends here to back you up, they have no one!"

Nega-Kim punches at Kim who dodges, "Wrong! He has me, and that's all we've ever really needed!"

Kim looks at Nega-Kim sadly, "I save the world for everyone, Ron, my family, my friends, even my enemies. What do you have? You took out everyone who has ever supported or hurt you."

Nega-Kim growls as she does a spinning kick at Kim, knocking her back, "We have each other and we love each other! The rest of the world that tried to split us or spit in our faces with their disapproval can **burn** for all I care!"

Nega-Ron shouts, "That's telling them KS!"

Ron says, "Was it really so bad that you had to destroy so many?"

Nega-Ron glows brighter for a moment, "You have no idea the kind of mockery, pain, and stuff we had to endure! To the heck with the world and all like it, I say!" This makes Ron look disappointed and sad at Nega-Ron.

Nega-Ron snarls as he sees the look from his opposite and punches him as hard as he can, sending Ron flying high as he the shouts, "That's it! I am going to do the one thing no one ever could! Destroy Kim Possible!"

Nega-Ron turns to face Kim and so misses the Ron stop in mid-air as if someone had put on some air brakes. He starts to run at Kim with his whole body glowing but the brightest part were his fists as if he was focusing his power there.

Nega-Kim snarls, "Hey, she's mine to destroy! We agreed!"

Nega-Ron just says with an evil, eerie calmness to his voice, "Sorry but we're too even as it is, so it is time switch dancing partners!"

Kim gets ready, knowing Ron very well and that if Nega-Ron was anything like him, she could not only dodge but counter him.

Ron does a rapid, spinning-flip from where he was hovering and hits the ground between Kim and Nega-Ron with powerful shockwaves that knock everyone off their feet, except for Ron Stoppable. He has his full aura around him and starts to hover again as it went dark with a rapid swirling of red that seemed like a thousand monkeys all chattering and circling everyone at unbelievable speed.

Nega-Ron looks at Ron in surprise before Ron says, "Nega-Dude, you ain't laying a hand on KP!" He has a low growl build from his chest as he closes his eyes before opening them as he lets out a fierce roar and a light starts to form in the blackness, with the blurred monkeys becoming more defined. Nega-Ron charges forward and the two meet in the middle, with Nega-Ron being thrown back even as the shockwaves knock everyone back off their feet.

Yori springs back to her feet a mere half-second behind Kim and Nega-Kim with Sensei's eyebrows raising up high enough for people to see his terrified brown eyes for the first time in many, many years by anyone.

"No... this is not good!" Sensei exclaims with Yori turning to him, "What is it Sensei?" She asks before Ron manages to leap at Nega-Ron and for the moment, has him pinned down.

Sensei shakes his head, "I did not think he could become a Master, especially a Master through evil but..." He sighs as his eyebrows fall back to their normal place. "But what Sensei?" asks Yori with dread and a growing pit in he stomach.

Sensei looks away, "If both are equal Masters, then... the only way for this to end will be in tragedy."

Yori widens her eyes as she comes to understand his words and looks at the two Rons even as Nega-Kim attacks Kim to keep her from helping Ron while Nega-Ron flips Ron onto his back hard.

Yori thinks about Ron versus Nega-Ron and while she had faith that Ron would win, she was also going pale at the thought of her Sensei's prediction. She knew that she could not help Ron directly without becoming a hinderance but that didn't mean that she had to just stand around doing nothing.

Good Shego jumps forward to help Kim against Nega-Kim, but Yori saw Nega-Kim's wicked smile and subtle motion to counter her so Yori dashes forward and tackles Good Shego just in time for Nega-Kim's version of the laser lipstick fires a lethal beam to miss her and only graze Yori just enough to cut her clothing but not the skin.

"Thanks Yori" is all Good Shego can say before she grabs Yori and does a move where she flips Yori over her head to avoid a second beam from Nega-Kim before Kim smashes it with her knee, rendering it useless.

Yori gets an idea so she turns to Good Shego, "I have an idea but I need your assistance. I believe it might possibly turn the tide."

Good Shego glances at Kim and Ron as they fight their counterparts and then nods at her, "Yes, let's get started."

Yori nods says, "Follow me please" before she starts to run off with her goal in mind and Good Shego following her at a quick pace.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of the battle with Ron and Nega-Ron so far? Will Sensei's prediction come true? Can anything Yori or Good Shego do to turn the tide? Can a fight between two Kim's be lethal as well? Do you think a KP/IGPX crossover story would be any good, especially with Rufus a pilot? Lol! As always, any ideas, suggestions, friendly and non-mutant from lake wannaweeep squirrels are always welcome.


End file.
